An Unexpected Future
by SonicGirlyGamer
Summary: Sonic begins to think he's falling for Amy, so he asks his friends for help. Join Sonic on his crazy adventure to know the answer: is he in love or not? Based on the Sonic The Hedgehog Universe, this SonAmy story will have you begging for more as drama, action, and romance ensues! Rated M for gore and really romantic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN UNEXPECTED FUTURE**

 **A SONAMY FANFICTION**

CHAPTER 1: DENYING THE TRUTH

As a teenager, I thought I'd never have a furture with Amy Rose. She was a beautiful hedgehog with short pink hair and a red dress. I used to think she was annoying and too slow. Now, we have three children and are happily married. This is the story of how we became a married couple with an amazing family. This is how I met my unexpected future.

It all started on a sunny summer day in June. I was fourteen and had spent the past three years with the pink hedgehog, as well as some of my other friends. She seemed to have a crush on me since the day we met when I saved her from Dr. Eggman's evil robot, Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was an evil version of me. There's also a Tails Doll, a Metal Knuckles, and an evil version of Amy called 'Rosy the Rascal', which is a demon from another demension.

There I was, sitting on the beach, when a shadow hovers over me. A familiar shadow that scares me everytime I see it. It was Amy's shadow. She seemed to be hovering over me.

"Hi, Sonic, my love!" Amy said happily. I opened my eyes and gasped dramatically before jumping out of my chair.

"Amy! Don't scare me like that." I commanded her.

"Sorry, Sonikku! I just wanted to surprise you!" She said with a giggle of joy.

I rolled my eyes as she ran over and hugged me tightly. I shoved her away with a gentle push.

"Oh, c'mon, Sonikku! Don't be like that!" She said as she tried to hug me again, but I quickly shoved her again slightly.

"Amy, we're not dating. You know that, right?" I asked her. She stood there and giggled for a moment.

"Don't be silly, Sonic! Of course we're dating!" She replied, thinking I was joking.

"No, we're not and we're not going to." I said sternly.

"What?! Are you saying you're breaking up with me?!" She said angrily.

"We were never a couple!" I shouted.

She grabbed her hammer and prepared to swing it. I gasped and ran further away from her. She didn't swing her hammer yet.

"Why am I not good enough for you?!" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

That's when it hit me. Why did I always ignore her love and affection? She hasn't done anything wrong. There's nothing wrong with her, so how come she isn't good enough for me?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw a pink hedgehog run towards me, the hammer still in her hands. I doged the hammer and tried to talk to her.

"Amy! Please don't do this!" I pleaded.

"I'm forced to do this! You broke up with me!" She shouted as tears ran down her face.

"I didn't break up with you! I just need my space!" I said. It was the only thought that came to mind during that situation.

She dropped her hammer on the ground and wipped her eyes. She smiled and giggled happily as she ran over and hugged me. This time and hugged her back, just to make her feel better. She was annoying, sure, but she was still my friend.

"I understand, Sonikku! Sorry about trying to hit you." She said quietly.

"It's fine, Amy. Can you let go of me now?" I asked as her grip had gotten tighter.

"Oops, sorry." She said as she giggled and released me from her hug.

"It's fine. I've got to go. See you later?" I asked her.

"Of course! I've got to get going, too. Vanilla asked me to babysit Cream for the afternoon." She stated.

I nodded my head in understanding and ran off into the forest. I was on my way to a special clearing in the forest where I sit and think. I needed to think about Amy and I for a bit. I had so many questions after that fight and I needed to figure out the answer. I hate thinking, but I love sitting and relaxing. I reached the clearing and sat down on the grassy hill. I thought about our fight. She thinks we're a couple. Is it possible that we really are meant to be together? No, of course not. That's a stupid idea, right? I mean, she's twelve and I'm almost fifteen. We wouldn't have a good relationship with such an age difference.

While I was thinking, I heard something move in the nearby bushes. All of a sudden, my adopted little brother Tails jumps out of the bushes. I chuckled as the small yellow fox cub walked up to me.

"Hey, Tails!" I said happily.

"Hey, Sonic! Was that an entrance or what?" He asked.

"That was the best entrance ever!" I told him happily.

Tails and I had been best buds for three years now and I thought he was the best little brother, sidekick, and best friend I could ever asked for. He's probably the smartest kid I've ever met, too.

Tails' P.O.V

As a young fox cub, I looked up to Sonic as my hero and my idol. When he took me in as his adopted little brother, I was so happy. I finally felt like my life was whole again. My mother had died after I was born and my father was turned into a robot. When I met Sonic, my whole life had changed. I finally had a home, a bed, and someone who would take care of me and appreciate me.

I giggled at Sonic's reaction to my entrance. He chuckled a little bit and walked closer to me. He began to gently ruffle the few sprouts of fur on my forehead. A few minutes later, we were sitting on the grassy hill in the clearing of the forest. Sonic brought up a very strange topic.

"So, what do you think of Amy and I getting together?" He asked me, his face deep red.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"It's just something that's been on my mind today." He said quietly.

"I thought you didn't like her in that sort of way." I mentioned.

"I don't, it's just-" He stopped. "- you know what? You're way too young for this."

"Oh, c'mon, Sonic! I can help you!" I pleaded him. He shook his head slowly.

"No, Tails. You're too young for this type of conversation. I'm going to go find Knuckles or Shadow." He said calmly.

"C'mon, Sonic! Please, I want to help!" I begged.

"I said no, Tails, and no means no." He stated.

"Okay, fine. Can I at least come with you?" I asked him.

"Fine, you can come." He said.

I was grinning from ear to ear as I hugged Sonic gently. He hugged me back. After that, we were off to Angel Island.

Once we reached Angel Island, we went searching for Knuckles. We found him sitting in front of the Master Emerald.

"Hey, Knux." Sonic said in a relaxed voice.

"Hey, dude and little dude. What brings ya'll here?" Knuckles asked.

"I need help with some teenage buisness." Sonic stated.

"No problem, dude. Follow me." Knuckles said as he stood up and walked over to a door. Sonic and I followed him through the door and down a dark, narrow hallway. He led us to his underground gym. There were brown glass bottles everywhere. I didn't know they were beer bottles at the time.

"Knux, I don't think this is an appropiate place for Tails." I heard Sonic wisper.

"Relax, dude. I've got everything under control." Knuckles wispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"It's nothin', little dude. Chill out, okay?" Knuckles said as he turned to me.

I nodded my head and continued to follow them through the room. We stopped at an old sofa. Knuckles sat down and motioned us to sit next to him. He started wispering to Sonic. It was too quiet for me to hear.

"Yo, little dude." Knuckles started. "Mind going upstairs and watching the Emerald for me?"

"What about you guys?" I asked him.

"Sonic and I have got some stuff to talk about." Knuckles stated.

I nodded my head and left the room. As I was about to climb the first step, I heard a strange and scary noise. All of a sudden, something started walking in the shadows.

Sonic's P.O.V

"Knux, I think I'm getting a crush on Amy." I told him.

"Are you for real, dude?! Man, I thought you'd never get a crush on someone!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"C'mon, man. Help me out here. Part of me says I should go for it, and the other part says it isn't right." I explained.

"Well, which side are you on?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. That's why I need your help. How do you know what to do?" I asked him.

"Oh gosh, man, to be honest, I don't know. Julie-Sue and I just have this connection." He said.

"Well, do you at least have some tips for asking a girl out or something?" I asked him.

"Now that I can help you with. I've got everything you need to impress a lady." He said in a calm and relaxed voice.

"Well, spill the beans, man!" I told him.

"First of all, are you sure you want to ask her out?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good. Next, you'll need to practice how you're going to ask her out. Pretend I'm Amy and that you're going to ask me out, okay?"

"There's no way I'm doing this."

"Would you rather do it on Tails?"

"Let's get this over with."

Knuckles began to sit in a girly position as I stared at him. My face got deep red with embarrassment. I didn't want to be sitting here doing this.

"I can't do this, man. I-Ijust can't." I said before looking away.

"This happened to me when I tried to gather up my courage. You just need to take your time."

"No, Knuckles. I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to ask her out."

"What?! Why?"

Before he could answer, I heard Tails calling my name. It sounded like he was in the hallway. Knuckles and I jumped off of the couch and ran into the hallway. There was Tails, but he was being strangled by something hiding in the shadows.

"Sonic! Help me, Please!" Tails begged. The shadow could be heard laughing quietly to himself. I knew exactly who he was.

"Shadow! Let him go!" I commanded. Shadow stepped out into the dim light. He was wearing one of Eggman's devices on his forehead. He was being mind controlled!

"Sorry, faker, but your little sidekick is mine." He said with an evil glare.

"Let him go!" I yelled before preparing to spin dash.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted as he teleported away with Tails before I could spin dash into him. I stopped spinning and stood up.

"Tails, no!" I shouted. I was too late. I couldn't save my little brother. Not yet, anyways. Eggman, you're dead!

Amy's P.O.V

My darling Sonic was gone to his secret area in the woods while I was stuck here babysitting Cream. Don't get me wrong, I love Cream, but I'd much rather be with Sonic. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him for about an hour! That's way too long for us to be apart! He didn't even call! I was sitting in Cream's living room on the couch watching T.V while Cream was taking a nap upstairs in her room. I was listening to the news when I saw the story about Shadow and Dr. Eggman causing chaos across the city! I wondered if Sonic knew about it. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and it was Vanilla, Cream's mom.

"Vinalla!? You say you'd be gone for a while! Why're you home so early?"

"Our building was attacked, so we were all sent home for the day." Vanilla explained.

"I'd love to stay and talk about the attack, but I need to find Sonic!"

Vanilla giggled a bit. "I understand. You may go." She said politely.

I ran past her and out the door. It was a good thing that I knew where Sonic's hideout was. When I got there, I caught my breath and began to look around. I called his name about a million times. He didn't answer. He wasn't here! I saw his footprints on the ground. I followed them to Angel Island.

Once I was on Angel Island, I headed straight for the Master Emerald. Nobody was outside, but I heard voices inside of a nearby building. I went down the stairs and saw Sonic and Knuckles with upset faces.

"Hi, Sonikku! Hi, Knuckles! What's with the sad faces?"

"Shadow came and took Tails!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Oh no! That's awful! They were saying that Shadow and Eggman were causing complete and utter chaos through the city!" I explained.

"We have to get Tails back!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles and I nodded our heads in agreement.

We left the building and Knuckles helped us get off the island. We headed straight for Eggman's liar. Eggman, you've messed with the wrong team!

Tails' P.O.V

I woke up in a big metal cage. I wasn't with Sonic or Knuckles anymore. I wasn't on Angel Island. I was in Eggman's lair with Eggman and Shadow. I felt a sharp sting in the back of my neck. I touched it gently and felt the sting again. I looked at the tip of my glove and saw blood. Eggman must've put a microchip in my skin. He loves to run tests on mutants. I'm one of his mutants. He's tried to turn me into a robot, he's tried to kill me, and he's tried to torture me. Every time Sonic was there to save me and remove Eggman's microchips and weapons from my body.

A saw a light shining in the distance. It began to get brighter as a door swung open and in came a black hedgehog. He turned the lights on and looked at me with an evil glare. I felt tears forming in my eyes and the sting in the back of my neck got worse. I blinked and felt tears fall down my cheeks. I had started crying. I can't even control myself. Where's Sonic when you need him?

"W-what do y-you want from m-me?" I said in between sobs.

"I need a robot like you on our team." Shadow said happily.

"No! I-I don't w-want to be a r-robot!"

"Well, that's too bad, you little freak."

At that moment, a round shape appeared in the doorway.

Sonic's P.O.V

Rescuing Tails wasn't the only thing on my mind. I was also worried about Amy following us. We've always left her behind on most of our adventure, but now, she's following us. I really do care about her. If anything happens to her, I won't be able to live with myself.

We reached Eggman's lab to see it surrounded by robots. We decided to split up and fight one on one. Once all the robots were defeated, we broke through the door and ran as quickly as we could to the labratory. We tried every single room, but none of them were the labratory. Finally, we went downstairs and found the lab. We tried to break throught the door, but it was covered in elecrical wires. I tried yelling to get the doctor's attention.

"Eggman, you scaredy cat! Let us in!"

Nothing came through.

"Eggman! Open this door!"

Still nothing at all.

"Eggman! I want a fight, not an argument!"

Nothing. That's when I got ticked off.

"EGGMAN! OPEN YOUR DOOR ALREADY!"

Still nothing. Luckily, Knuckles brought the Chaos Emeralds with him, so I turned into my super form and bashed through the door. Nobody was inside.

"What the-" I started. I heard yelling and crying coming from the other room.

"Tails!" We all said at the same time. We rushed for the door and bashed through it.

It was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. He had Tails in a giant tank above a bit of chemicals. Shadow was doing something on a computer. Eggman was right in front of us, laughing.

"So, you finally decided to arrive." Eggman said happily.

"LET. HIM. GO. NOW." I demanded.

"I don't think I can do that." Eggman said with a grin.

"I can and will." Shadow said. He had removed the headgear and was out of Eggman's evil trance! He pushed a button on a panel and Tails was released. He was about to fall into the pit of chemicals, until I rushed over and snagged him in my arms right before he landed.

While I was being a hero, Knuckles and Amy were busy beating Eggman to a pulp. Shadow even joined in on the fun. While I was carrying Tails, I noticed I had blood all over my hands. Then I looked at Tails. He was pale in the face.

"Guys! Something's wrong with Tails!" I shouted. They all stopped attacking Eggman and rushed over.

Tails' P.O.V

I felt dizzy as Sonic rushed over and caught me before I plumeted to my death. I could feel the sting in the back of my neck getting stronger as my eyelids began to get heavy. I heard Sonic yelling something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I felt my eyelids fall over my eyes as I fell asleep.

I woke up and found myself in a hospital bed. How did I get here? What was going on? All I remembered was the events of yesterday afternoon. Sonic saved me. Sonic! Where was he!? I needed to find him! I still felt dizzy, though and I couldn't move. Was I dying? I didn't know, but it sure did feel like I was. I saw a door swing open.

"Oh, you're awake!" A female wolf in a nurse's outfit said.

"H-how did I get here?" I asked her.

"Your friends brought you in! You were in pretty bad shape. You've been out of it for two hours!" She said sweetly.

"C-can I see them?"

"Of course. Be right back." She said before leaving the room and closing the door. I looked to my right and see an I.V in my arm. I look the other way and see a table with some bottles of pills on it.

A few minutes later, the wolf walked in as Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow followed her.

"Tails! Thank Chaos you're okay!" Sonic said as he ran up to me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. He was deep red in the face.

"Hey, little dude. You took a huge wipeout." Knuckles said soothingly.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay!" Amy said sweetly.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Shadow said.

Sonic's P.O.V

So, Tails was going to have to stay home for a few weeks so his wound could heal. I still had a lot of thinking to do about Amy and I. Knuckles was trying his best to help. Shadow returned to G.U.N., and things were okay in the end. I still thought I was denying the truth. That I really might have a furture with Amy. In the next chapter, I take care of Tails while he heals, and I continue to question my love for Amy. See you then!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: LEARNING ABOUT LOVE

Sonic's P.O.V

The next day, we brought Tails home from the hospital. In case you're wondering, yes, he does live with me. He just spends most of his time out in his workshop. I felt bad after what had happened. I guess I'm not a very good big brother, am I? Anyways, Knuckles had spent the night at my place so he could help me take care of Tails. Tails had to stay at the hospital for the night because they needed to run a few extra tests. When we brought him home, he was weak and dizzy. He could barely stand on his own two feet. I had no idea why he was like this. That is, until I saw the microchip. I was sitting with Tails on the couch and noticed something glowing behing the bandages on the back of his neck. I removed the bandages and found the microchip stuck in his skin. It had cut through his fur and was almost through his first layer of skin. Knuckles and I were trying our best to remove it.

"Knuckles! Look why I've found!" I yelled at the red echidna.

"What? What is it?" Knuckles asked as he ran downstairs.

"Tails has a microchip in his skin! That's what's making him so weak!" I exclaimed.

"Well, can you get it out?"

"I'll have to use something to pull it out. It's really deep into his skin."

"Ok, I'll see what I can find." He said before walking into the kitchen.

About ten minutes later, he walked back into the living room with a pair of pliers. I grabbed the pliers and prepared to grab the microchip.

"I'm sorry, little buddy, but this is going to hurt." I told Tails calmly.

He nodded his head and I stuck the pliers into his fur. I grasped the microchip and pulled on it until it finally released its grasp on Tails and fell out. I caught it with the pliers and handed the pliers to Knuckles. I began to rub the back of Tails' neck, trying to help the pain. There was a little bit of blood here and there, but I didn't mind it. Tails' pale face seemed to be turning back to its normal color. Thank goodness we found the microchip in time.

"I think that dizzy feeling's going away now." Tails said quietly.

"Even if you are feeling better, you still need to stay home." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

About an hour later, I made everyone breakfast and we all ate together. It felt good to see Tails eating again. He wasn't eating very often before this happened. He would just wake up and head out to his workshop. He wouldn't even eat lunch and I'd have to force him to eat dinner sometimes.

After breakfast, we all sat down on the couch and watched T.V. I decided we should watch kid's cartoons because of Tails. Usually when Knuckles came over we'd watch teenager shows and have a few drinks. Don't worry, I've never been drunk before. I can't get drunk when I have a kid in the house. What if I did something really stupid? I'd be in so much trouble. While I was thinking to myself, I heard a knock at the door. I had a guess of who it was. I stood up and opened the door. Yep, I was right. It was Amy. I felt my face get hot for some reason as I stared into her eyes.

"Sonic, are you okay? Your cheeks are deep red." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that you're looking really nice today." I said. Why'd I say that? It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, um, why, thank you, Sonic." Amy said as she began to blush. Is this what it's like to flirt?! Oh sweet Chaos, what've I done?!

I allowed her to come inside and motioned for her to join us on the couch. It was only ment for three people, so I let her take my sit and I sat on the arm of the couch. I felt different around Amy. I'm usually scared of her with that giant hammer she carries around all the time, but this time it was a different feeling. I felt like I was safe and comfortable around her. Is this what love feels like? Is this how you tell if she's right for you? I needed to talk to Knuckles before I do anything stupid.

"Hey, Knuckles? Can we talk upstairs?" I asked him.

"Of course, man!" He said as we jumped off the couch and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

When we got inside, I locked the door and sat on my bed. I felt so embarrased. Why is this happening? Why am I falling for her? Maybe I was denying the truth. Maybe it's time I learn about love. I looked down at my shoes, then at Knuckles.

"Knux, I think I was just flirting with Amy." I admitted to him.

"Really? Well, you did say she looked nice today. Maybe it was flirting. It just depends on how you choose to look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can look at it as a compliment to her, or you can look at it as saying she's cute."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess she's kind of cute?"

"So you can look at it as flirting."

Oh my Chaos! I was just flirting with Amy Rose! I need to stop doing that before it get too akward. I stood up, unlocked the door, and went downstairs. I opened the door and went for a run.

Knuckles' P.O.V

Sonic had left to think about things for a while, so I was in charge of taking care of Tails. Even though he was feeling better, he was still wounded and needed to rest. Amy left to go find Sonic as she usually does, so it was just me and Tails for the afternoon. We sat on the couch and watched T.V. for a while, until my phone buzzed. I carried my phone with me so I could keep track of Julie-Sue. I picked up my phone and noticed that she'd texted me.

"Hey, I'm at home! Where are you?" She texted me.

"At Sonic's house with Tails. He was injured."

"Oh Chaos, is he alright!?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Ok, can I come over?"

"Sure, I'd love the company."

She stopped texting me after that. I didn't get to see Julie-Sue that often, even though she was my girlfriend. She had a job out of town and she worked every weekday. She's been thinking about quitting her job and starting an online college course, that way she could be home more often. One day, I'm going to marry her. We've been dating for almost eight years. I love her to death. She's the piece of the puzzle that completes me.

"Yo, little dude. Is it cool if Julie-Sue comes over?" I asked Tails.

"Yeah, it's cool." He replied.

We sat there for about an hour just watching cartoons. Finally, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and guess who it was? No, it wasn't Sonic or Amy. It was Julie-Sue!

"Hey, babe! I've missed you!" I said before pecking her on the lips.

"Hey, sweetheart. I've missed you, too." She looked over at Tails.

"Hey, sweetie! How are you? I heard you were hurt!" She said as she ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Hey, Julie-Sue. I'm doing better. It's just a mark on the back of my neck."

"Oh, you poor thing! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you, though."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Julie-Sue has been practicing taking care of kids. She babysits on the weekends and loves children. We've been thinking about trying to make a child, if you know what I mean. I've always wanted to be a father. I've even helped Julie-Sue babysit from time to time.

"Hey, Tails. Will you be alright if Julie-Sue and I go upstairs?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to get some sleep."

I nodded and led Julie-Sue to the guest bedroom where I was staying. She seemed upset while we were walking upstairs.

"Is something wrong, my love?" I asked her.

"Yes! You can't just leave a child alone by himself! It's dangerous!"

"Oh, c'mon, babe. He's smart. I'm sure he can handle himself."

"I don't care if he's smart! He's still a young child, babe! You wouldn't leave our child alone, would you?"

Well, I guess she's got me there.

"He's taking a nap, babe. Nothing's going to happen."

"What if someone breaks in and kidnaps him?"

"Now how is that supposed to happen?"

"Dr. Eggman could attack at any time!"

I sighed and gave up. I let her win. We went back downstairs. I sat down in a nearby chair and she sat on my lap. I hate when she wins. I was going to make out with her, but, her babysitting instincts just had to kick in at that moment. Tails was already fast asleep, so now was my chance to apoligise and kiss her.

"Babe, look, I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly.

"It's okay, my love." She said.

"Wanna make out while we have the chance?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I've been wanted to kiss you all day!" She wispered.

At that moment, she cupped her hands around my face and connected her lips to mine in a very passionate kiss. I put my hands on her waist and began to rub around her hips. I felt her face get hot at the feeling of my hands on her hips. She released her lips from mine and smiled gently before kissing me on my neck. I loved it when she'd kiss my neck. It's a wonderful feeling. I began to moan quietly as she bit into my fur around my neck. She stopped biting and returned to kissing me on the neck as I continued to moan slightly. She released her lips from my neck as I wispered something to her.

"You've had your fun. Now, it's my turn."

I kissed her lips and tilted my head slightly. After a few minutes, I let go of her lips and began to kiss the front of her neck, right above her chest. Her hands let go of my face and began to rub my chest. I felt her fingers move as she made shapes and swirls in my fur. I moved my lips a little bit lower. I was now kissing her chest right above her shirt. She started to moan as my kisses got tighter. While we were doing this, we didn't hear the door open.

Sonic's P.O.V

I opened the door of my home and walked inside to find Knuckles and Julie-Sue kissing and playing with each other. My eyes got really wide and I blushed. I slowly closed the door and tiptoed upstairs into my room. Welp, that was akward, but it wasn't as akward as what just happened at the clearing in the forest. Yep, I did it again. I flirted with Amy.

It happened like this: she saw me sitting on the hill, walked up to me and said hi, and then sat down next to me. My face got red again and she noticed. She asked me why I kept doing that. I didn't mean for this to happen, but...

I called her hot. Oops, I did it again. Now I now what Britany Snake was singing about. Oh, sweet Chaos, I'm having the worst day ever. I guess this means that I have feelings for her afterall? I didn't mean for it to happen like this, though! That was just plain akward. I layed down on my bed and stuffed my face into a large pillow. I started crying as my face got hot and I screamed into the pillow. I'm not having much luck when it comes to playing it cool.

Julie-Sue P.O.V

I know what you're thinking. What if Tails wakes up and sees us? He won't, because Knuckles and I are used to being so quiet. We're more quiet than a mouse. Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah, that's right. Knuckles was kissing my chest. Well, he's about to take it to the next level.

I used my fingers to make shapes and swirls in Knuckles' fur. He was moaning really hard, but also quietly. He took his hands off of my hips and put them into the back of my shirt. I heard a quiet snap and felt something sliding off my shoulder. It was my bra strap. He unhooked my bra. I blushed deeply and wispered.

"Oh, you sneaky little red devil."

He smiled and continued to kiss my chest. Slowly he continued to slide down my chest. That is, until he reached the part he was looking for. He put his nose in between them and licked them gently. I was moaning so hard I had to stop playing with his fur and lay back on the arm of the chair. He didn't stop there. He took his hands and placed them on the outside of my shirt where my chest was. He began to squeeze them tightly. I moaned hard and felt good about it. Now I know that I'm ready. I'm ready to have kids.

About an hour later, he picked me up and took me inside of the bedroom he was staying in. He layed me down on the bed. He removed his gloves, revealing his smooth, red hands. The spikes on his knuckles are just part of the glove. He layed on top of me and smiled a sort of evil grin. I smiled back at him as I batted my eyelids. Is this really happenign right now? Am I about to really do this? This is crazy. What if I do get pregnant?! You know what? I don't care. I just wanna feel this moment.

Sonic's P.O.V

About an hour later, I heard moaning and voices in Knuckles' bedroom. Were they doing what I think they were doing? Oh, Chaos. Why do they have to do it in my house!? Knuckles has a perfect bedroom to do it in at his house. I have a child here! I can't have them doing this! At the same time, though, there's no way to stop them now. You know what? Just let them have there little fun. While they do that, I'm going to Amy's house.

Amy's P.O.V

Two hours ago, the most amazing thing happened. Sonic the Hedgehog called me hot! I know, it's crazy, right?! I can't believe it either! I've been pinching myself like crazy, because this is totally a dream! There's no way that just happened! Oh my gosh! This is crazy! Does that mean he really likes me? I mean like in a romantic way. Is it possible? He wouldn't call me hot for nothing, right!? Oh sweet Chaos, I think I've got an actual boyfriend! Okay, if this is happening, I need to start acting more mature. More cool and more extreme. I need to be just like him! After all, he's always said I'm not cool enough or I'm too slow or I'm just a little girl. I'm going to prove to him that I can and will be an amazing girlfriend!

I heard a knock at my door. Is that who I think it is!? Is it my Sonnikku!? I opened the door and there he was! It was him! My adorable Sonnikku! I hugged him tightly and squeeled at the sight of him. I released him from my grasp as he began to talk to me.

"Amy, about earlier, I'm sorry if it made you feel akward."

"Akward? No, not at all! I thought it was really sweet."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it was so nice of you to call me that. You said you didn't like me like that."

"Well, I guess I do."

I blushed at what he just said. He likes me in a romantic kind of way? This is unbelievable. I can't believe this is happening!

"So, do you, um, do you want to-" He started.

"Do I want to be your girlfriend?" I asked him

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Of course, Sonic. I'd love to." I said as I grabbed his hands. He blushed deep red and I giggled at him. He's just so cute when he blushes. He let go of my hands and put his hands around my waist. I gasped and blushed deep red. He pulled me a bit closer and connected his lips to mine. We stood there kissing for about five minutes. It was one of the best feelings ever. I loved it when he kissed me, when he pulled me closer, when he grabbed my waist. It was amazing. I wanted him to do it again, but he just stared down at his shoes. I put my hand on his chin and raised his head up so our eyes would meet. I cupped my hands around his hot face and kissed him. We stood there kissing each other for a few more minutes before sitting on the couch together. I layed down on the couch and didn't realise my skirt was up. Sonic was able to see my underwear. I don't think he even realised he was staring at my underwear for so long. He finally looked away, blushing, then looked back at me and scooched closer to me. He then layed on top of me. I felt my face get hot.

He kissed me passionently as he layed his body on top of mine. He ran his fingers through my pink hair and I played with the fur on his chest. I felt like I was in love. I felt like this was all a dream. Even if it is just a dream, I still love it. I moved my hands to his hips and held on to him tightly. He removed his lips from mine and put them on my neck. I moaned a little as he bit into my fur. He sure does like to be playful. I can be playfull, too. I rubbed my hands up and down his hips and his ears began to twitch. He was liking it alot. I continued to rub his hip gently. He finally took his lips off my neck and put them back on my lips. We touched lips and tongues that time. It was amazing. When he released his lips from mine, a trail of saliva was in between or tounges. He took his finger and wiped his lips, removing the saliva from his lips. He stuck his finger into my mouth, causing me to swallow his and my saliva. He took his finger out of my mouth.

"Does it taste as good as me?" He asked. I giggled a little bit.

"Oh yeah, but you taste even better." I replied in a deep tone of voice.

"Are you hungry for more?"

"You know I am. I'm always craving for more."

He chuckled and kissed my lips tightly. I let my hands rest on my chest, while his hand began to rub my hips. My ears were begining to twitch. It felt so good. I wanted even more. That's exactly what he gave me. After a few minutes, he began to get rough. He rubbed my hips and bit faster. I moaned from the amazing feeling I was having right now. Oh, man, was it amazing. Who would have thought I'd be laying here, with Sonic the Hedgehog on top of me, kissing and playing with me? Who would have thought that we'd ever be a couple. Well, the story only gets better. The next few chapter tell more about our crazy love life, our fun times together, and our journey to a beautiful life together. What's in store for Julie-Sue and Knuckles? What does Dr. Eggman have in store for us? What will happen after Tails heals after his injury? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapters. I don't want to spoil anything, but let's just say a few certain hedgehogs become jealous of Mine and Sonic's relationship.

My relationship with Sonic is going to have its ups and downs, but it's all normal. I think that we might have a huge life together ahead of us. What if we get married? What if we have kids? What if we break up but get back together? What will Tails think about our relationship? How far will our love grow? I don't know, I guess it will just be an unexpected future.

Tails' P.O.V

I woke up at about five o'clock. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Julie-Sue were all at the house working together to make dinner. Sonic walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey, pal! How you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Listen, I've got to talk to you tonight, okay? It's really impotant and it has to do with our future."

"Oh, um, yeah, okay, sure."

"Great! Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Tails, don't make me do this tonight."

"I'm just nto hungry."

"You haven't eaten all afternoon! You've got to be hungry!"

"I'm hungry, I just don't want to eat."

"Why not?"

"Go to my room and look on my laptop. You'll understand once you see it."

He nodded his head and went upstairs to my bedroom. What he's about to see is the reason why I don't eat.

Sonic's P.O.V

I walked into Tails' room and sat down at his desk. I saw a message from some random person on the internet. I couldn't pronounce their username.

"TAILS IS A FAT AND UGLY MUTANT. HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE SONIC'S SIDEKICK." The person wrote. It pissed me off right away.

I logged into my account and messaged them back.

"Who are you and how dare you say that?" I sent them. They messaged me back.

"NAME'S JASON. I'M A BLOGGER ON THIS WEBSITE. TAILS IS A TERRIBLE SIDEKICK AND YOU KNOW IT! WHY'D YOU PICK A DUMB BABY FOX AS YOUR PARTNER IN CRIME?"

I was about to loose my crap. I messaged him back, but it's pretty inappropiate, so I'd rather not show you guys. He messaged me back.

"OH, IS THAT HOW YOU WANT TO BE? WELL, MEET ME AT THE SKATE PARK TOMORROW AND WE'LL HAVE A REAL LIFE CHAT! BRING IT ON!"

"Fine, we'll be there."

I can't believe this. Tails was being cyber bullied.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: FUN IN THE SHOWER

Sonic's P.O.V

That night was a rough one. Amy slept in my bed because there wasn't another guest bedroom and I wasn't going to let my girlfriend sleep on the couch. I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I was way too pissed off at that guy on the internet. Amy woke up and found me on my phone texting Shadow. She seemed upset.

"Babe, did you get any sleep last night?" She asked me in her sleepy voice.

"No, not really. Shadow and I have been texting for a few hours."

"What kept you awake last night? Was I snoring?"

"No, not at all! It's just what happened yesterday."

"Was it too akward?"

"What? No, not that! I was on Tails' computer last night and found out he was being bullied by some jerk on Furrybook."

If you don't know what Furybook is, it's a website where teenagers and adults post innapropiate pictures or funny videos. I told Tails to stop using that website, but he says that's where he gets tips and tricks for reparing his biplane. I wonder how he ran into that guy's page.

"Oh, no! That's awful!" She wispered angrily.

"Yeah, it is. I'm meeting up with him at the local skate park this afternoon."

"Well, if you're going to show this guy who's boss, you need to try and get some sleep!"

"Babe, c'mon, I'm fine."

"No, you're not! Get some sleep. I'll take care of Tails."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I worry about you! You get some sleep and don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome." She said before pulling me close and kissing me on the lips lightly. She let go of my lips and stood up. She had took her dress off for the night, so I could see her white bra and underwear.

"You look hot in that bra, babe." I commented. She blushed before giving me a dirty look.

"Hush, you never saw my bra." She said before running into the bathroom.

I chuckled a bit a put my phone down. I layed on my side and closed my eyes.

Amy's P.O.V

I didn't mean for Sonic to see my bra, it's just he was awake when I got out of bed, so he was able to see me. I rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. I had grabbed some things from home and had brought the to Sonic's house so I could take a shower and fix my hair. I also borrowed some of my mom's makeup. Nothing much, just some lipstick and eyeshadow. I wanted to look good for my new babe. He loves hot chicks.

I turned the water on and unhooked my bra. After I took it off, I removed my panties and my socks. I stepped into the shower, not realising that I'd left the door unlocked. While I was in the shower, I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of my chest. I sent it to Sonic.

"Now how hot am I?" I texted him. He sent me a message back.

"You're not hot. You're a beautiful, sexy woman." He replied. I felt my face get really hot. That's when I realised I left the door unlocked.

"Bathroom door's unlocked if you wanna come in." I messaged him with a wink emoji.

"Oh, you silly girl. I'll be right there." He replied.

About five minutes later, I saw the door open. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. He blushed at the sight of my naked body. I blushed as I saw him stare at me. He smiled an evil grin before opening the shower door.

"Hey, is there room for two?" He asked in a deep tone of voice.

"There's always room for you, babe."

He stepped inside and closed the shower door. He pushed me against the wall and kissed my lips. We stood there kissing for a few minutes, until he began to rub my chest lightly. I blushed as I felt him sqeezing my boobs. I moaned roughly as he pushed his body up against mine. Yep, he was doing it. He was doing it with me in the shower.

"Sonic, you sexy hedgehog. I thought you weren't ready."

"Well, I drunk, so I don't care."

We were up at midnight having drinks and getting sick. I guess he drank more this morning? I don't know, but it was adorable to see him drunk.

After my 'shower', we got out and he threw up in the toilet. I rubbed the back of his neck and he continued to throw up. He threw up for about an hour as I sat there, naked.

Finally, he was out of his drunk mind and was back to normal.

"The hell just happened?" He asked me.

"You did it with me. In the shower."

"Oh, that's why I feel so sore."

"Our fun doesn't have to end, you know."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

I motioned him to the bedroom as I layed on the bed. He layed on top of me as he kissed me. He mouth tasted like vomit and beer, but so did mine, so I didn't care. He pushed his body into mine as I moaned. He was playing it rough. He was pushing really hard. After a while, it was my turn to play.

He sat up on the bed and I crouched down in front of him. I rubbed his 'area' gently, until I found was I was looking for. I bit onto it and moved my hand up and down on it. It tasted so good, probably the best thing I've ever tasted. He moaned roughly as I went faster and faster. After a while, I figured he had enough. We weren't done yet, though. I layed down on the bed and stuck my butt in the air as he grabbed onto it and squezzed my buttcheeks tightly. He then shoved his crotch into my butt as I moaned from the amazing feeling.

He did this for about an hour, then we stopped. We layed next to eachother in the bed, kissing. It went from fun in the shower to making love in the bed. I could tell today was going to be a great day.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is not really chapter three. This is just a behind the scenes look into the story. The real chapter three won't be so innapropiate, I promise. It's just a joke I played since I had some free time on my hands. Just so you know, chapter three will continue where this scene left off. Even though this won't be in the next chapter, it's still part of the story.


End file.
